Nights at the Dorm
by Fenruer Inthun
Summary: Because it doesn't matter how much you focus on saving the world, you are still a teenager. Short stories of Persona 3 and Persona 3 Portable.
1. Minato Arrival

It was a normal night for Arisato Minato.

Yes, while many others would freak out by the green light that covered the world, but he thought that it looked pretty neat. The whole water changing to blood would sicken other people, but he believed that it looked good with the green of the world. The red and green complemented each other after all. People changing to coffins would make people scared but for him it was time of quality with his thoughts without the noise of the city interrupting. And the weird monsters that appeared and tried to attack him? It gave him an excitement to his rather boring life. Not that he needed the excitement or anything.

So when he stepped out of the train that led him to Tatsumi Port Island and the lights went out and the world changed, he pulled his earphones from his ears and said the only thing he could say..

"Just when it was getting to the good part."

_**Nights at the Dorm.**_

_**Minato - Arrival.**_

_**April 6th**_

"The station is here." Minato had taken out a map. He was sure that nobody has seen him in the station so he could walk out from there without anyone starting rumors about a ghost. "And the dorm is... in the other side of the city. Great." Sighing, Minato put away the map and started to walk to the dorm.

"Man, no music, no light, the dorm is far away." Minato heard a 'splash' and looked at his right shoe. He had stepped in a puddle of blood. "And those were new shoes. Train gets delayed, I arrive on midnight when everything becomes weird and now this." He sighed and folded his pants before they got drenched. "This day can't get worse." He looked up and saw that they were just a few clothes. "No rain at least."

And with nothing more happening he arrived to...

"A shrine? Should have gone left in that last street. No wonder the stairs looked suspicious.".Minato turned around and was about to go down the stairs when he heard a dog's barking. Looking where the sound had come from, he saw a white dog barking at him. "Weird, you are the first dog that I see on this time. Maybe you are like grandfather and I." Minato started to walk to the dog. It started to growl at him., "Easy, boy easy. I am not like those monsters." Minato took out the half sandwich he still had. "See, I can give you food, not like those things." Minato put the sandwich on the floor and took a step back. "All yours." The dog walked to the treat and sniffed at it. When the dog knew that the sandwich had nothing wrong, he began eating it, not letting Minato out of its sight. "See, nothing wrong." Minato decided to try his luck and petted the dog. The dog kept eating. "That's why I love dogs, they do understand, not like cats who always mistrust." He then stood up and walked to the stairs again. The dog stared at him. "Sorry, don't have anything to give you and it's pretty late. Next time I'll bring you something better, Shiba Inu-san." The dog returned to eating, and Minato walked en route to the dorm.

Some minutes of wandering around checking the name of the street and his pamphlet. He then saw the four story building. With the lights on. "Finished already? Went slightly faster than the others."

He then entered his new provisional home.

"Hello?" Minato shouted. Sure, it was late but there had to be someone awake right?

"_Welcome." _A voice answered his shout. Looking at his side, a black haired boy with black and white, horizontal strip pajamas was there. _"You're late. I've waiting for you."_

"Sorry. Delay on the train schedule."Minato answered. Weirdly enough he felt like he was talking to an old friend.

"_You arrived and that is what matters." _The boy presented him with a piece of paper. _"Please sign here. It's a contract that binds you to accept full responsibility for your actions." _Minato nodded. Standard stuff he supposed.

_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

Minato took a pen and signed.

"_Thank you." _The boy took the contract from Minato's hand. _"Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away." _The boy walked to the shadow of the dorm. Before he left from his vision, Minato heard the last sentence. "_And so it begins._"

"Weird kid." Minato said. He realized that the boy had not told him where his room was.

"Who's there?" A female voice asked. Minato looked to where the voice had come. A girl with light brown hair and a pink sweater was in the stairs and she looked surprised. "How can you be... But it's...!" Then the shocked changed to anger.

"Hell-ohoho." She was carrying a gun. A gun. A girl with, a gun, and was reaching for it. And it was probably going to be aiming to him. She was going to shoot him?

"Wait." Another female voice interrupted, this time Minato recognized it. The lights and Minato's player turned on at that exact moment.

"Mitsuru-san, it's been a while." Minato decided to ignore the girl with the gun and waved his hand at the red haired girl. She nodded a small smile appearing in her lips.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late, Arisato-kun." Mitsuru looked at him. Minato knew that she was asking the reason for his lateness.

"My bad, There was a delay on the train schedule and I got lost in the way here. Nice shrine by the way." He said smiling while scratching the back of his head. Mitsuru chuckled.

"Who's he?" The other girl asked.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision that he would stay here." Mitsuru crossed her arms. "He will eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm. "

"Is it okay for him to be here?" the girl asked and Minato concluded something.

"Wait, am I in the girls' dorm?" Minato asked, panic evident in his voice.

"No, this dorm is for people with special circumstances, and that's all I am saying about that." Mitsuru said and Minato sighed. So much for being childhood friends. "Arisato-kun, this is Takeba Yukari a resident of this dorm.. Yukari he is Arisato Minato someone I knew from before."

"Hi." Yukair said reservedly.

"Nice to meet you." Minato replied not thinking about the gun. At all. Nope, it was not a concern for him.

"N-nice to meet you too." She replied with a small smile on her face. Minato smiled too.

"It's late, you better get some rest. Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should be there." Mitsuru said and Minato nodded. He was about to ask something else when Yukari spoke.

"I'll show you the way. Follow me." Bidding good night to Mitsuru, Yukari and Minato left for the second floor.

A quick glance to the place made him know that there was a small kitchen, a table, a television. Knowing that he would not get bored at least, he followed Yukari to the second floor. In the second floor there were some tables, two vending machines that had soda and five rooms. The last one was his, or so Mitsuru had said.

"This is it." Yukari snapped him from his thoughts. "Easy to remember, is right at the end of the hallway." Minato thanked her, "Any questions?"

"Does that kid live here too?" Yukari looked at him like he was crazy. "Never mind."

"Can I ask you something?" Minato nodded. "Was everything okay in your way here?"

_'I got lost, my right shoe is full of blood and I made friends with a dog.' _"Not really, pretty uneventful." Minato replied and Yukari nodded.

"I see. I'd better get going." Saying that she walked away. Before leaving the hallway, she stopped and turned around and just said. "I'm sure you have more questions but let's save them for later, okay?" Minato nodded a little confused. "Good night." She went down.

Minato just shrugged at entered the room.

"Home sweet home for the next year."

Unknown to him, a butterfly landed on the left side of his window.

* * *

Was yea wa yart yor mea (I will accept the happiness of meeting you)

This is another take on Persona 3. unlike many before me, I am making some changes starting from the backstory. Also this is more a collection of shorts and not the complete story so don't expect the whole thing.

By the way, this is the backstory of Arisato Minato that appears in Super Demon Wars, my other Megami Tensei fic, you can go check that out in the Megami Tensei category or my profile. Shameless plug mode off.

Also the updating schedule is going to be erratic. This is not a main priority fic since SDW is the one. And I have to replay the game so... yeah.

Leave a review if you want/can.


	2. Hamuko Arrival

Author's note: While the chapter has the same structure and events that the Minato's version has, it's worth noting that the chapter was written from zero and the characters interaction are different. It is recommended to read it.

* * *

It was a night like the others for Arisato Hamuko.

She had gotten used to the whole green light that came from the moon. It was pretty in a creepy way. The water changing to blood was sickening but she had gotten used to it. She still didn't like it though. Besides the red and the green where complementary in the chromatic scale. There was also the whole humans changing to coffins but that had never bothered her. She had tried to open one but it had been in vain. And then the monsters that appeared never bothered her so she ignored them.

And so, when she had arrived to Tatsumi Port Island's train station, the fact that the lights and her player went off, the world became green, and everyone changed was of no surprise to her.

"That late already? Geez I wanted to arrive before."

_**Nights at the Dorm.**_

_**Hamuko - Arrival.**_

_**April 6th**_

"So the station is here."Hamuko pressed her finger on a touristic map she had gotten. She had taken it from the station after the change, she had paid for it of course, and was checking her she was supposed to go. "And the dorm is in the other side of the city. It's going to be a long walk." Nodding to herself she put away the map and started to walk to the dorm.

"...Way of life, way of life..." Hamuko started to sing. It was the only thing she could to pass the time. Then a _'splash' _and a wet sensation on her leg made her stop and shiver. She knew what had happened and she didn't want to look at it. Carefully, she took a napkin and cleaned the blood from her leg. "And those are my favorites shoes." Hamuko just sighed and continued to walk to...

"A shrine? I got lost? It can't be." Hamuko looked disheartened at the shrine. If her grandfather or little sister knew about this, they would laugh. A bark distracted her from her depression. A white dog was barking at her. "A dog. First time I see one of your kind at this hour. Maybe you are the same as me and grandfather." Hamuko walked to the dog. It just growled at her. "I'm not going to do you any harm. See." Hamuko raised her hands and started to walk to the dog. The dog kept growling at her but she still walked toward it. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." The dog walked to her and sniffed at her. She just stood there with no emotion on her. The dog stopped its sniffing, gave her another glance and walked away from her disinterested. "That's why I prefer cats. They are not as paranoiac as dogs." She just walked down the stairs of the shrine. Before she could leave the stairs a bark made her turn around. The white dog looked at her panting. Hamuko smiled. "See you later Shiba Inu-san." She shouted. The dog barked again and walked to the shrine. Hamuko took the way to the dorm.

Checking her pamphlet, she quickly found the Iwatodai dorm. It was a four story building which had the lights on. "Finished already? Weird, it went faster than normal."

She shrugged and entered her temporal home.

"Excuse me." She shouted to get someone's attention.

"_Hello." _A voice answered her shout. On her side a boy with black hair and stripped pajamas had appeared. Hamuko jumped as she hadn't seen him. _"You are right on time. Welcome."_

Hadn't she said she would arrive earlier. Why would the boy say that?

"_Here, sign this." _The boy gave her a piece of paper. _"It's a contract that binds you to accept full responsibility of your actions." _Hamuko took the paper and gave it a quick read.

_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

She got a shiver from the sentence. She shrugged, took a pen and signed. The boy took the paper from her hands. _"Thank you." _The boy walked backwards. "_Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away." _Before the shadows eat him, Hamuko heard one last thing. _"And so it begins anew..."_

"Strange." Hamuko murmured. Then she realized that the boy had not explained anything about the dorm to her.

"Who's there?" A female voice asked. Hamuko looked at the direction where the voice had come. A girl with brown hair and a pink sweater was in the stairs and she looked surprised. "How can you be... but it's...?" The girl's face changed from shock to anger.

"Excus-" Hamuko gasped. The girl had a gun. And she was reaching for it. And there were only the two of them. The conclusion Hamuko had arrived wasn't pretty.

"Wait." Another female voice ordered. In that instant the lights and Hamuko's player turned on. The girl who had given the command was none other than Kirijo Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru-neesama, it's been a long time~" Hamuko waved with both hands. Mitsuru chuckled.

"It has been a while Hamuko." Mitsuru replied with a smile in her face. The expression on the unknown girls face was one of surprise as Mitsuru's smiling face was rare and thought to be non-existant. "I didn't thinki you'd arrive so late Hamuko." Hamuko smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but there was a delay on the train schedule, and I kinda went to visit the shrine because it looked pretty." The girl said. Her voice sounded a bit nervous, nervous enough for Mitsuru to know that she was lying.

"Sorry Mitsuru-sempai," Yukari interrupted them. Hamuko almost sighed but with held it inside as Mitsuru was observant. "But who's she?"

"She's a transfer study. She was supposed to arrive earlier today. I spoke to the chairman and he said that it was okay for her to be here." Mitsuru answered and Hamuko nodded.

"So she's like us?" Yukari took a couple of seconds to formulate her question.

"She's more like the chairman actually." Mitsuru replied without missing a beat. Hamuko knew that she was expecting a question like that. She didn't mind them talking about her as she was more out of it than she had expected. "...her name is Arisato Hamuko, a friend from before," and apparently she had dozed off for a second. "Hamuko, this is Takeba Yukari, a resident of the dorm."

"Nice to me-" Hamuko was interrupted by a yawn. "Sorry, nice to meet you."

""Nice to meet you too." Yukari replied.

"You better rest Hamuko. Your room is on the third floor at the end of the hallway. Everything should be there." And with Mitsuru ended their conversation. Yukari offered to guide her to the room and Hamuko had nodded.

When they were passing on the second floor Hamuko stopped suddenly. She turned around and saw the door of the last room move.

"Is something wrong?" Yukari asked and Hamuko shook her head. The two continued 'till they arrived to the third floor, which was similar to the second, and reached the last room. "This is it. Easy to remember, right at the end of the hallway." Hamuko nodded. "Any questions?"

"Does someone else lives here?"

"Akihiko-sempai, Mitsuru's classmate, lives on the second floor."

"And the little kid?" Yukari's stare was one of confusion. "Never mind then."

"I see. I better get going." Yukari walked away. Before returning downstairs she looked at her again and wished her a good night. Hamuko returned the pleasantry and entered her room.

_'Home sweet home for a year.'_

Unknow to her a butterfly landed on the right side of her window.

_

* * *

_Did I mention that there are also P3P short stories? Because they are and they are different.

Yes, Nights at the dorm has both protagonist display their situations in a 1 to 1 basis. This is also Arisato Hamuko's backstory for _Super Demon Wars (_more shameless plug).

Drop a review if it is possible.


End file.
